A Diels-Alder cyclization reaction using a metal salt of a chiral binaphthol-phosphoric acid derivative is known (e.g. JP-A-2000-336097; JP-A denotes a Japanese unexamined patent application publication), but there is no known asymmetric synthesis method using a chiral binaphthol-phosphoric acid derivative that is not a metal salt, namely, a chiral Broensted acid. Furthermore, a chiral compound has been synthesized by carrying out an asymmetric Mannich reaction using a chiral urea derivative (ref., e.g. Anna G. Wenzel et al., “Asymmetric Catalytic Mannich Reactions Catalyzed by Urea Derivatives: Enantioselective Synthesis of β-Aryl-β-Amino Acids”, Journal of The American Chemical Society, 124, 12964-5 (2002)).